The general purpose of this project is to study various biochemical processes by physico-chemical techniques. Among the processes currently under study may be mentioned: (1) antibody-hapten reactions; (2) catalysis by, and subunit interaction in, such enzymes as aspartyl transcarbamylase and adenylate deaminase; (3) binding of substrates, inhibitors, coenzymes to enzymes such as glyceraldehyde phosphate dehydrogenase and aldolase; (4) conformational transitions of biopolymers; (5) thermodynamics of transfer of molecules and groups from nonpolar to polar media. This is a partial list which is frequently altered by deletions and additions. Emphasis is on kinetic and thermodynamic studies; in the latter much use is made of extensive calorimetric equipment.